Alpha and Omega
by RavenInEmerald
Summary: Set in the future, discrimination runs high in the world. People judge you by the color of a tag around your neck rather than the content of your character. Jack is an Alpha meant for great things. Hiccup is a lowly Omega who's headed nowhere-or at least that's what most people think. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Slash.
1. Tutoring Gig

**I am ****_FINALLY _****doing a JackXHiccup fic! This idea has been tossing and turning in my head for a while now and I hope you like it. It came to me while watching Matilda (and the trailer for Lucy). **

**RaveninEmerald :)**

In the twentieth century, it was hypothesized that humans have unlocked a total of ten percent of their brains capacity. The limits to what the human brain can do is so far unknown, but as time moved on, evolution took hold.

It started with people being born with around twelve percent of their brain's ability at their disposal. They could control one element and had a slightly faster processing speed and a much greater memory than the ones that had not evolved. It moved on to where, some had ten, others had twelve, while the most evolved had unlocked fifteen percent of their brain. The lucky ones that reached fifteen had a photographic memory, and a processing speed almost as fast as light. They were able to manipulate all elements to their liking and their reflexes belonged to a cheetah.

Scientists did multiple studies and it was soon realized that you were born with the percentage. Though people tried to boost their percentage, it could actually fry the brain and lower the percentage by a vast majority. They nicknamed the percentages-fourteen-fifteen percent were Alphas, twelve-thirteen were Betas and the Omegas were the lowest.

The changes started with the schools, for Alphas and Betas learned much faster than the Omegas. The Alphas and Betas were given the best teachers and the best resources while the Omegas were left with the dredges.

Slowly, the percentage differences leaked into the government. It was decided that Omegas did not have the brain capacity to operate a moving vehicle such as a car or motorbike and had to ride bikes, skateboards or take public transportation such as buses and subways. Soon enough, every person had to wear colored dogtags. Blood red for Alphas, sea blue for Betas and wheat yellow for Omegas. It was mandatory that on a job application a person clearly state if they were an Alpha, Beta or Omega.

All this was justified by the fact they were judging the people on things that mattered and had been proven. However, is it ever really right to judge someone for something that they cannot truly control?

* * *

><p>"Astrid, I'm not doing it," Hiccup rolled his eyes as he sat at the top of the half-pipe. His sketch book was open in his lap with his colored pencils at his side.<p>

"C'mon-it's fun!" Astrid laughed, taking off her hand-me down helmet. Her dirty blonde hair was tied into a messy braid and she beamed through the raggedy clothes, previously owned by at least two of her six older brothers. She let her banged up skateboard ride down to the middle of the pipe as she sat on the edge and talked to her best friend.

"Yeah, OK. That's exactly what I'll say to my father when he asks me how I lost _another _limb," Hiccup deadpanned, wiggling his left leg around as he picked up a red and began to color the breast of a red robin perched on a tree nearby.

It was a beautiful, spring day and the Rec center was filled with bored Omegas and a few curious Betas who had decided to skip the last hour of school. If it hadn't been for Astrid, Hiccup would've been inside goofing off with everyone else, or at least laughing at the jokes while he sat in a shadowed area. However, Astrid, being the outdoorsy, adrenaline junkie she was, had convinced him to go outside and into the fresh air to watch as she tried some new tricks on her board.

"It's skateboarding, Hiccup," Astrid reminded. "Not MMA fighting."

"Might as well be," Hiccup murmured, distracted by his artwork. "I can't walk in a straight line, Astrid. What makes you think that I can go seventeen miles an hour down a half pipe?"  
>"Seventeen?" Astrid cocked her head, looking at the pipe. "Felt more like twenty to me."<p>

"Well, your average speed," Hiccup shrugged as he drew in the details to the robin's feathers. "You do sixteen at the base and fifteen going up, but then twenty going back down."

"Nerd," Astrid "coughed" into her elbow causing Hiccup to stick his tongue out at her. "Anyway, what'd your Uncle want? I swear, some of the Alpha kids looked like they were about to pass out when he started talking to you."  
>"He wants me to tutor some kid," Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Typical Alpha problem-they forget to use the part of the brain that we survive on: common sense and reasoning."<p>

"Ew," Astrid scrunched her nose. "You have to tutor an Alpha? Good luck with that!"

"Trust me, I am not looking forward to it," Hiccup sighed, closing his sketchbook and putting it to the side. "But he also told my dad who thinks that hanging out with an Alpha will cure my "late-blooming" as he puts it."

Astrid patted her friend's fake leg in sympathy. "Well, what's the worst thing that can happen?"

"I could have to tutor Jack Frost." Both Hiccup and Astrid shuddered at the name.

* * *

><p>"And then you use the tangent to…"<p>

Jack sighed as he tuned out the teacher and looked out the window. A few younger Omegas were playing on the sidewalk in front, their yellow dog tags glinting in the sun while an older one was perched in a tree watching them. Omegas were allowed out of school a full hour earlier because they were expected to get lesser paying, more menial jobs that didn't require much schooling.

It was days like these that the red tags hanging around his neck felt more like a noose. He hated just sitting inside learning things that would automatically be saved in his mind.

As time dragged on, Jack tapped his pencil against the desk and waited for the bell to ring. When it finally did, he stood up and started packing. However, when he went to leave, he was stopped by his teacher, Mr. Bunnymund.

"Jack, I'd like to talk to you," Mr. Bunnymund said, calling the boy over to his desk.  
>"Yeah, Mr. B?" Jack asked, his bag slung over one shoulder. "What's up?"<p>

The teacher sighed as he looked up at the student. "Jack, you're failing this class," He explained with a sigh.

Jack's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. Sure, he had gotten a few bad test scores, but that couldn't mean he was failing.  
>"Failing?!" Jack exclaimed in shock. "Sir, I've never failed a class in my life."<p>

"Most Alphas never will," Mr. Bunnymund said as a small bit of light glinted off his blue dog tags. He looked up at Jack. "However, math is not just about memory or comprehension. It takes practice and making mistakes. It is very common for Alphas to have difficulty in mathematics, because you lack the skill set of being able to study and make mistakes. Which is why I'm getting you a tutor."  
>"A tutor?" Jack deadpanned. "You can't be serious."<p>

Mr. Bunnymund scoffed as he stood up and clapped Jack on the shoulder. He started walking to the back of the class room, picking up loose papers and textbooks along the way.  
>"Oh, but I am," Mr. Bunnymund said, an air of joy in his voice. "You will meet him tomorrow afternoon in this classroom right after class for two hours."<p>

"Two hours?!" Jack shrieked.

"Trust me," Mr. Bunnymund chuckled underneath his breath. "You are not even half as mad as Hiccup was when I told him."

"His name is _Hiccup?!_" Jack exclaimed. "Who the hell names their kid Hiccup?"  
>Mr. Bunnymund turned to glare at Jack, "My brother."<p>

Oops, Jack scowled in his head.

"Now, off you go," Mr. Bunnymund waved his hand at the door. "I've got tests to grade and things to do."

Leaving the room, Jack found the hallways to be deserted. As he walked towards his locker, he seethed angrily.  
>A tutor, he grumbled in his mind, a freaking tutor! I don't need some stupid kid to teach me math. It's a complete and utter waste of my time.<p>

Once he was at his locker, he couldn't handle it and punched the locker with all his might, causing a significant dent.  
>"Jack Frost!" The principal exclaimed in shock as he stormed towards Jack. "Fix that this instant!"<p>

"Sorry, Mr. Black," Jack muttered, as he bent the locker back into shape before opening it. "Won't happen again."  
>"Better not," Mr. Black glared as he left the hall.<p>

After getting everything he needed out of the locker, Jack sighed and rested his head against the cool metal of the closed door. He was not looking forward to tomorrow at all.


	2. Problems of Fathers and Uncles

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter two. Thank you all for your AMAZING Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HTTYD or RoTG, they would not be separate movies. Enough said.**The bell rang and Hiccup stood up slowly, taking his time in packing up his things. Most of the other Omegas were already out the door, loud and boisterous as always, living for the here and now. Once almost all of the Omegas turned eighteen, fun would be a rare occasion if they couldn't make it as some sort of sports player, musician or actor since the Betas and Alphas deemed those unstable careers as beneath them.

Astrid was the near the door, chatting to one of her many friends when she looked over her shoulder to see Hiccup still packing. Reminded of what his favorite uncle and father were making him do, she promised her friends that she'd catch up and walked back.

"Hey, Hic," Astrid smiled, leaning on the desk next to his.

"Hi." His answer was short and leaden, not like him at all.

She sighed, "You're really worried about this, aren't you?"

Hiccup scoffed, "Me? Nervous? No! Just terrified." Shouldering his bag, the auburn haired boy shrugged resignedly. "Whatever. How long can it take to teach just _one _kid to do Geometry?"

Astrid laughed, "Hopefully not six months like I took last year in Algebra."

He shot her a glare, "I swear by the end of that you were just messing with me-linear equations are not that hard, you know!"  
>With another laugh, she swung her backpack that she had rested on the floor back onto her shoulder.<p>

"See ya later, Hiccup!" Astrid called as she left the room, waving one hand over her head, not bothering to turn around.

"See ya!" Hiccup yelled after her.

Once he was sure that he had taken as long of a time has he possibly could, Hiccup shouldered his bag and began to walk out. As he did, he noticed the teacher was asleep on the desk and class tests scattered on the floor next to a precariously perched full bottle of coke with a missing lid.

The halls were deserted as Hiccup headed to the library to wait the extra hour of Alpha/Beta schooling. Hiding himself in a corner, he pulled out his favorite book and read the hour away. If it hadn't been for the shrill cry of the bell, there was no doubt in Hiccup's mind that he would have finished the book for the third time.

He held back in the library, waiting until he was sure that the halls were clear, then made his way to his Uncle's classroom. When he arrived, he was shocked at who was sitting in one of the desks, tapping his pencil as he looked out the window in boredom: Jack Frost.

Jack Frost was notorious for being an overall jerk in the Omega community. There was a small, quaint restaurant that no respecting Beta, let alone Alpha, would walk into next the Rec center run by the Overland family. The Overlands were the nicest people Hiccup had ever met and they took in just about anyone. There was a rumor that Jack Frost was once Jackson Overland, an Alpha born into an Omega family. It was rare, but did happen. When he was eight, it was said that Jackson ran away to his uncle's house, who was a Beta, and changed everything about himself to become Jack Frost. No one was sure, though, but Jack seemed to always be the ring leader when Alpha bullies picked on Omegas. He never threw a punch, but it was clear that he was in control.

Hiccup was a child that the Overlands had taken in and practically raised when his father lost interest. Also, he was the only person that knew the rumors to be true, for the Overlands left his room alone and pictures of a brown eyed, brown haired young boy still graced the walls.

"You have got to be kidding me," Hiccup groaned, powerwalking to his uncle and whispered, "Please tell me _he's _here for detention and not the one I'm tutoring."

Mr. Bunnymund raised his eyebrows slightly. "Uh, I can say that…" Hiccup's face gained an easy smile. "But that wouldn't be the truth."

"Wait-that's Hiccup?!" Jack yelped, looking at Hiccup with large eyes. "He's an Omega!"

"And he'd be able to pass my class with flying colors," Mr. Bunnymund quipped, then turned to his nephew. "Your dad that's you do it. He also said he told you who it was."

"Have you seen my father and I try and have a conversation?" Hiccup asked with a quirk eyebrow.  
>Either way, the teacher just pointed to the desk to Jack's left. Muttering and grumbling, Hiccup made his way to the desk where he sat down, looking at Jack expectantly.<br>"What are you looking at?" Jack deadpanned, causing Hiccup to start.  
>"Oh! Yeah, um, sorry, can you…uh…take out your last test? Please?" Hiccup stuttered and stumbled.<p>

Rolling his eyes, Jack took out what the dork asked him to and soon enough, a failing test grade was handed to Hiccup. The Omega whistled at the red number written on the top right corner.

"Yikes," He muttered, taking in the 24.

"Please," Jack scoffed. "Like you've never seen a failing grade before."

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he started to read over the test to see what was going wrong, "I have-not one this bad, though."

"Thank you, that makes me feel so much better," Jack scowled.

With that, they begrudgingly began to work. Throughout the two hours, however, nothing much was done for neither could agree on anything. Hiccup would suggest Jack do something one way causing Jack to make a rude remark that would end in a heated debate that had to be broken up by Mr. Bunnymund. Once Mr. Bunnymund alerted them that they could go, Jack was out of the room in a flash as Hiccup just rested his head on the table.  
>"So, how bad is it?" Mr. Bunnymund asked, crossing his arms and leaning on the desk right in front of his nephew's.<p>

Hiccup just shook his head, his forehead not leaving the desktop. "Worse than I ever imagined. How did he make it to the 10th grade?!"

Mr. Bunnymund laughed at his nephew's misfortune and patted him on the back, "You'll do fine. I mean, you taught those kids at the Rec center how to read."

Turning his head up to look at Mr. Bunnymund, Hiccup glared. "That was different! They _wanted _to learn and they respected me as more than just a speck of dirt on the bottom of their shoe."

"Something good will come out of this," Mr. Bunnymund promised as Hiccup just shrugged, packing up and leaving the room to catch the bus. "I hope."

"Uncle North!" Jack called, entering the large house that his uncle owned. "I'm home!"

"In kitchen!" North called.

Jack followed the voice through the catacombs of the house. North was an accountant to the CEO of Toys R Us and, though he didn't flaunt it, it was obvious that he had money. The house was just a step down from a mansion and was lavishly decorated. When he finally reached the kitchen, he found his Uncle North pulling out a sheet of freshly made cookies. Laying on the counter were parts to a new toy Uncle North was making.

Picking it up, Jack laughed as the toy train spouted wings and began flying around the room. Using his air bending, Jack steered the plane to make sure it didn't crash into anything.

"Hey-this would be so useful for some of the little Alphas I know," Jack said as he made the plane do donut loops.

"Jack-stop playing with that," North rolled his eyes as he caught the toy mid-flight. "Cookie?"  
>"Yes, please," Jack smiled, snatching one off the pan before dropping it quickly. "Ow!"<p>

North stifled his laughter. "Jack," He said patronizingly. "When a plate comes out of the oven it's going to be hot."

"I forgot," Jack grumbled, standing up to go run his hands under some cool water.

North looked at the clock and his eyebrows raised, "Where've you been anyway?"

"Oh, um…Math tutoring," Jack explained. "I'm sort of-kind of…failing."

North slammed the pan onto the counter, looking at Jack with a mix between anger and disappointment. "Jackson Frost Overland!"

"I know! I know!" Jack sighed, lifting his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry…"

"Ugh," North rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "I love your parents and all, but they sure did not know how to raise an Alpha child." Everyone knew that Alpha children had to be conditioned out of laziness or else the Betas, desperate to prove their worth, would surpass them.

He turned around to fix something and when North turned back, Jack was gone and the kitchen door was closing.

The bus pulled up to a large, gated house in probably the nicest community in town. Walking up to the gate, Hiccup typed in the security code to open it. He was let into a beautiful, pristine garden filled with flowers and two water fountains. A large mansion sat in the middle of it all.

The gravel was hard for Hiccup to walk over with his prosthetic leg, but he somehow managed to get to the large front door. Upon entering, he dashed for the stairway.

"Hiccup!" His father's voice boomed as Stoick entered the foyer.

Freezing, Hiccup cringed before turning back around.  
>"Hi, dad," Hiccup awkwardly smiled.<p>

There was a time when colors didn't mean much to Hiccup. The yellow dog tags around his neck didn't matter much, nor did his mother's blue or his father's red. After his mother's death, however, no one was there to shield him from his father's cruel beliefs.  
>"How did tutoring go?" Stoick beamed. "What'd you do? Move a rock? Make a tornado?"<p>

"Dad, you realize that it was _math _tutoring, right?" Hiccup asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes, of course, but surely you didn't just talk about math!" Stoick said. "What'd you learn?"

He stifled his groan, "Nothing. All I did was help him with word problems."

Stoick's smile fell. "Two hours and that's all you did?!"

"Dad!"  
>"Two hours, Hiccup?!" Stoick yelled angrily. "And you didn't work on unlocking your talents at all!"<p>

"I don't have any talents!" Hiccup protested.

"But you will!" His dad insisted.

"I won't, why can't you just-"

"Promise me that you will talk to that kid about it tomorrow," Stoick cut off his son.

"Wha-Da-"

"Promise me!" Stoick exclaimed.

"This conversation is feeling very one sided!" Hiccup pointed out exasperatedly.  
>"Hiccup," Stoick said threateningly.<br>"Fine," Hiccup conceded. "I'll talk to Jack."  
>"That a boy," Stoick once again adopted a happy demeanor. "By the way, Madeleine made cod for dinner."<p>

"I'm not hungry," Hiccup muttered as he made his way up the stairs.

Once he got to the safety of his room, he collapsed onto the bed. His dark, black cat, Toothless, took the perfect opportunity to jump on him and curl up on the small of his master's back.

"If you shed on me, I kill you, you worthless mammal." Hiccup joked, his words muffled by the duvet.

The cat just meowed in response.


	3. Music Majors Are Rather High Strung

**Wow...I was not at all expecting that response! To tell you the truth, this was a story that I posted to just see if I could get maybe one or two reviews and then delete. Now I actually have to do...work! Bleh. Nah, I'm kidding-not really, but I do like writing so its not that big of a deal. Except for the fact that I'm not EXACTLY sure where I'm going with this. Anyway, here's chapter three. Also, I'm doing something that I've never done before because I want to rewrite another story whilst writing this one: I'm asking for FIVE REVIEWS before posting another chapter. Think you guys can do that? OK-onto the fun part!**

Hiccup groaned as he finished checking Jack's homework. It was multiple choice and yet he still managed to get only two out of fifteen correct.

"Seriously, Jack, this is not that hard!" Hiccup grumbled under his breath as he sought for what Jack was doing wrong, not meaning for said white haired boy to hear.

"Excuse me!" Jack exclaimed indignantly. "I thought you were supposed to be _helping_ me."

Realizing that Jack had heard, Hiccup banged his head against the desktop. "Stupid air bender. Stupid math. Stupid uncle. Stupid dad. Stupid, stupid, stupid." Each word he said was accentuated with another bang of forehead to desk top.

Looking at his tutor with raised eyebrows, Jack glanced at Mr. Bunnymund to see if he saw what was happening. He seemed almost oblivious if it weren't for the fact that there was a small smirk on his face.

"Um…" Jack said, clearly uncomfortable. "Are you OK?"

"Yep, just fine," Hiccup answered "cheerfully" into the wood.

For the eighth time in the half hour that the two students had been there, the brunette's phone, sitting at the corner of the desk, vibrated causing said boy to check the text, groan once more, and chuck it across the room.

"Stupid Astrid. Stupid music majors." Hiccup continued to bang his head. At the last word, he let his head rest before quietly muttering, "Ow."

Jack rolled his lips together, trying his hardest not to laugh at his tutor for the past two weeks. It was still a very rocky acquaintance and they never said 'hi' if they ran into the other, but Hiccup had gotten to the point where he could at last talk without stumbling over every other word.

"The music majors getting antsy again?" Mr. Bunnymund asked from the font of the room.

"Yes," Hiccup moaned, lifting his head up to rest on his palm. "They have to record a demo of fifteen songs and its due next week." He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "And apparently I am the only one in the _entire town_ that has access to the recording system and knows how to use it since the owners are out of town."

"I know how to use recording equipment," Jack shrugged.

Hiccup looked at Jack for a second before turning back to his uncle. "My previous statement stands."

"Hey!"

"Why don't you let Jack help?" Mr. Bunnymund asked, pointing a yellow pencil at Jack. "It would lighten your work load because I know you won't say no."

"You want me to let Jack help?" Hiccup deadpanned. "You've got to be kidding."

"And why would he be kidding?" Jack asked. "My dad used to record kids all the time-kind of grew up around it." At that, Jack quickly shut his mouth tight, he hadn't meant to say that. He never talked about his family. It seemed that, despite many plans to go see them, nothing ever came to fruition and eventually it got to the point where it would seem almost inappropriate to go after so many years.

He saw how Hiccup became rigid, almost a living statue at the mention. What the-?

"Yeah, uh, no," Hiccup said, shaking his head.

"C'mon, let me help!" Jack exclaimed. "You've helped me with math. For free, might I add." Hiccup glanced at the homework. "OK-attempted to help me with math."

From across the other side of the room, Hiccup's phone buzzed again.  
>"You'll scare more than half of them to death and may cause the others to try gang homicide," Hiccup muttered causing Jack's eyes to widen. With a sigh, he turned to face Jack. "Are you sure that you know how to use recording equipment?"<p>

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Jack asked, causing Hiccup to glare at him. "Sorry."

Hiccup turned back to the homework and, picking it up, began to explain geometric means to Jack. However, Jack was completely distracted by a problem that he felt was more pressing.

"Jack, are you even listening to me?" Hiccup asked, exasperated.  
>"What did Mr. Bunnymund mean by music majors?" Jack asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.<p>

Locking his jaw, Hiccup slowly closed his eyes and tried controlling his breathing before looking at Jack again.

"You need to focus," He reminded smoothly.  
>"Oh, c'mon! What are they?" Jack prodded causing Hiccup to groan in aggravation.<br>"Fine!" Hiccup threw his hands in the air. "Omegas have to pick one out of five things to major in: music, acting, art, shop or labor. Usually, they choose a major that they wish to work in when they get older. Music majors are omegas that major in music. Understand?"

Jack nodded, "What are you?"  
>"I'm an art major," Hiccup mumbled, a slight blush creeping up his neck as he turned his head down to look at the paper. "Anyway, the basis of the equation comes from where you-"<p>

"Can I see something?" Jack asked, intrigued.

Turning to look at the Alpha, Hiccup gave him a deadpan stare, "No."

"Why not?!" Jack exclaimed.

Turning fully around to look at Jack, Hiccup took on a very serious expression that surprised Jack. Omegas were always seen cheerful and optimistic when they were as young as the redhead, yet there was a flicker of pain and loss that Jack detected in the boy's green eyes.

"I don't like you," Hiccup stated plainly. "And you don't like me. That is not something that is ever going to change and I don't show my art to people that I'm not close to."

The pale haired boy furrowed his eyebrows, "But when you're an artist later on, won't you need to show people your art?"

"I said they'll usually pick where they want to work." Hiccup shook his head and, once again forgetting about the enhanced hearing of air benders, muttered, "If dad has any say in it, I'll end up being an idiotic mayor."

Jack decided against commenting on what he had said.

The rest of the tutoring session passed and soon enough, the two were in Jack's car with Hiccup directing him where to go. Jack had been surprised when he hadn't had to tell Hiccup to put on his seat belt. Even though it was exceedingly rare, there was the off chance that something out of Jack's control could cause an accident. However, he had assumed since Omegas weren't allowed to drive that he wouldn't know to put the belt on.

"Have you been in a car before?" Jack asked.

"…yea…" Hiccup said, turning to Jack with an odd look on his face. "Why wouldn't I have?"

"Well, because Omegas aren't allowed to drive and all," Jack explained.

Hiccup turned to Jack, looking at him as if he was the dumbest creature on earth. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?!" Jack asked, defensive as he began driving.

"My parents aren't Omegas, idiot. My last name is Haddock." Hiccup pointed out.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, "So…?"

Hiccup struggled to not laugh, "Never mind. Oh, turn left here."

Doing as was told, the duo reached an older, one story house in desperate need of a paint job. There was a rusty swing that hung from a low branch on a large oak tree in the front yard and numerous toys spread about without a care.

On the collapsing front porch, numerous teens were lounging around, almost all held a large case of some kind. Everyone had a sheet that were in various states of health-some were nice, crisp and clean while others had marks all over and were torn at various parts. Bikes, skateboards, roller blades and one or two scooters were spread around them.

Hiccup was the first out of the car, pulling his keys out of his backpack.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed cheerily, hopping off of the step she had been sitting on to run towards her best friend. She through her arms around the cripple's neck and after a brief hug pulled away. "Thank you so much! Most people forgot that the Overlands were gonna be gone on vacation this week."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Yes, because it's not like they don't give you ample warning time." However, his sarcasm went unnoticed and his annoyance dulled when he noticed that Astrid was no longer paying attention to him, holding a distrustful glaze in her eye. "Ash?"

"What is _he_ doing here?" She growled quietly, glancing at Jack who was just getting out of the car.

Sighing, the brunette attempted to calm his irate friend. "He offered to help," Hiccup explained, glancing at all the music majors gathered. "And, by the size of this crowd, it's a good thing, too. How many people are even here?!"

"Um…" Astrid turned around to do a brief count. "About six bands, four guitar soloists and nine solo singers."

Hiccup groaned, dragging a hand down his face. "And what exactly happened to the school's recording system?"

A hard look of anger crossed over Astrid as she glared at Jack who approached the duo. "It was vandalized by some Alphas who thought they were being _funny_." Venom laced her words as her glare hardened to stone.

Noticing the mean look being given to him, Jack took a step back.

Hiccup groaned, "Astrid, please stop. He's only trying to help-it would take me hours to get through this crowd." He turned to Jack and sighed-he just knew that the other Omegas were going to react the same way. Grabbing his green beanie from his bag, he tossed it at Jack. "Wear this…oh, and hide the tags."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Hide my tags?" He asked incredulously. No one _ever_ hid their tags.

His response was the auburn haired boy giving him a bob of the head in affirmative. Jack noticed that somewhere along the drive, Hiccup must have hid his because the mustard chain was nowhere in sight. Taking a quick glance around, he noted that there was a surprising lack of yellow. Trusting his tutor, Jack stuffed his white hair into the cap and hid his dog tags.

"Just go along with whatever I say," Hiccup hissed and then turned to Astrid. "Do not tell _anyone_ who he really is, please. I'd prefer to not be grounded because the person I'm supposed to be tutoring got beaten to a pulp."

Astrid just rolled her eyes, giving her best friend a mock salute.

Jack was starting to wonder if it had actually been such a good idea to volunteer.


	4. Astrid's Sister

**Hello! As promised-here is a new chapter! I tried to get it up sooner (I really did) but I've got to do the homework so that I don't fail the school and I don't end up being the hobo. Yea...I like cupcakes and I just ate one so...Anyway-to make up for the slightly short chapter and the late update *blush* I ask for two reviews. *smiles sheepishly* Anyway, the next chapter explains everything that confuses Jack and what most likely confuses you so, uh, yeah, review, please and enjoy!**

Hiccup took a deep breath before starting to walk towards the house with his best friend right on his left while Jack lagged a little on his right. The trio reached the porch where the music majors were lounging and all heads turned to the auburn haired cripple.

"Oh, thank god," A red-head named Anna smiled from her place on the step next to her friend, Olaf, and boyfriend, Kristoff. "We were starting to think that you weren't going to come!"

Hiccup scoffed, "If I did, I'm pretty sure that at least one of you would drag me here." The statement was met without protest causing Hiccup to roll his eyes. "Anyway-"

"Who's he?" One of the more rebellious Omegas asked, twirling his ring that he had most likely (definitely) stolen.

"Who's who?" Hiccup laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck causing Astrid to discretely kick him. Although, since she was on his left, she kicked steel and ended up cussing under her breath as Hiccup struggled to remain upright.

Flynn didn't look impressed, but stood to make sure his friend wouldn't land in the mud. Jack stood off to the side, not particularly sure what to do. The most interaction Jack ever had with Omegas was making sure that his friends wouldn't beat them up too badly and then the two hours a day with Hiccup.

"You OK?" Flynn checked with a chuckle once it was sure that Hiccup was no longer falling.

"Yep." Hiccup groaned as he started up the stairs towards the front door. "I hate prosthetic limbs."

"You have a prosthetic limb?!" Jack exclaimed in shock, his eyes wide. How had he not noticed?!

Heads turned to Jack with facial expressions clearly stating that he was an idiot.

"Who are you anyway?" A dark haired boy named Aladdin asked.

"Oh? Him? That's my…cousin…Jackson. Jackson Underwater." Hiccup stuttered, quickly unlocking the door and opening it.

Jack struggled to not scrunch his nose at the name-Jackson Overwater? That was worse than Jackson Overland and he didn't think anything could get worse than his first name. Although Hiccup Haddock was worse than both.

Aladdin gave Jack a skeptical look, "And he didn't know you had a prosthetic leg?"

"I haven't seen him since I was…eight," Hiccup blatantly lied as he tried to usher everyone into the dilapidated home.

"Ignoring the obvious lies," A dark haired, dark eyed goth named Coraline drawled as she walked in, her boots clomping. She turned to Hiccup as he locked the door behind Jack, who made sure to stick close to him so as to not get questions aimed at. "He an Omega?"

"Do you see a tag?" Hiccup asked, his voice flat as she shook her head.

"Guess not," Coraline sighed, holding out a pale hand with dark nail polish. "Name's Coraline. Your Jackson?"

Jack took her hand and gave it a firm shake. "Just call me Jack." He was surprised at how he saw a shudder run down the tough looking girl's spine.

"No." Coraline said firmly. "You're definitely not from around here. Anyone says "Jack" or "Frost". Run. Fast."

The hell?! Jack exclaimed in his head. "Um…why?" He asked, trying to keep his curiosity down low.

"No reason." Hiccup laughed nervously, trying to break the two up. "Rec-"

"He's a jack ass." Flynn scoffed. He was leaned against a wall, his left foot placed on it. "And an Alpha."

"What's being an Alpha got to do with anything?" Jack asked, glaring at the thief.

Kicking of the wall, Flynn glared back at Jack. "Everything," he growled. "Don't they have Alphas where you come from, Underwater?" It took Jack a moment to remember that Underwater was the name that Hiccup had fabricated. "They're all bad. Jack Frost? He's the worst."

With a sigh, he got out of Jack's face, looking around the small house. "This house belongs to Overland family and they run a small restaurant next to the Rec center. They are also the best people I know. All that family does is give and give and give-money and food they don't even have. Somehow, a completely Omega family had an Alpha kid-screw genetics, eh?" Flynn shook his head. "One day, when he was in elementary school, I think, he ran off to go live with his successful, Beta "uncle" and never even thought to visit. Rumor says, that kid was Jack Frost. Now all he does is get Omegas beat up…" Taking a moment, Flynn hung his head before looking up again. "He almost got a little girl killed. Beat her up so bad that she couldn't skate home. Didn't have a bus pass with her or any money. Came from all Omega family, didn't have a cell phone. It was also late and the middle of winter."

"Luckily," Hiccup cut in, glaring slightly at Flynn. "Astrid, Flynn, Rapunzel and I found her before she froze." He gave Jack a reassuring grin. "She's OK." Turning to everyone, he raised his arms in exasperation. "Now, can we actually get to recording something, people?!"

His question was met with laughter as they started towards the basement. The only two left above ground were Astrid and Jack.

Jack stood there, shocked at what he had heard. He remembered the little girl, just vaguely. He was only about twelve at the time and the girl seemed about nine. It was around the time that he was still trying to fit in and the only way to fit in was to help beat up Omegas. That was the last time that he ever laid a violent hand on anyone and started quietly helping them. The things that Flynn talked about, however, were morphed. The section about him just leaving was completely wrong. He loved his family. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't have a choice. Also, he'd tried to come visit when he'd been placed in his godfather's home.

"Just so you know," Astrid growled on her way down. "That little girl was my sister."


End file.
